La verdad de mi actuar
by aquarius7
Summary: Summary: Quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… si no se me hubiera presentado la oportunidad en mi peor momento… yo quería una nueva oportunidad y se me entregó en la forma menos pensada. Uno es apenas lo que el destino moldea en los momentos de depresión.


**Los personajes en este fic usados, no son míos sino que le pertenecen a OUAT, sus escritores y ABC, por lo demás lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro y con ganas de liberar las ideas que llevaba en mi cabeza, Este fic participa en el reto: "la otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**

* * *

><p>Regresar en el cuerpo de Henry hasta Storybrooke era mi última oportunidad de preservar lo que había sido mi vida por cientos de años, y es que, era lo último que me quedaba, en su tiempo lo cambié todo por esa oportunidad y ahora no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo por nada, el plan era de lo más sencillo, pero yo no contaba con el súper poder de la salvadora, ella se dio cuenta quien era y después al liberar a Henry en mi cuerpo lo confirmaron, estaba trabajando contra el tiempo pero no me daría por vencido.<p>

* * *

><p>Hace cientos de años yo no era nadie, todos me hacían de menos y no podía ni siquiera aspirar a una vida mejor para mi hijo, todos los días pedía una nueva oportunidad y en una ocasión poco común pude junto a mi hijo llegar a Neverland, era una nueva oportunidad para ambos, pero de nuevo estaba mi maldito miedo, ese que me paraliza, esto no duraría para siempre, pronto las cosas cambiarían, esto no sería suficiente para mi hijo, y mi vida acabaría.<p>

Lo único cierto, después de todo era mi miedo, pero el miedo no era a vivir, sino a morir, a llegar a tenerlo todo, pero no tener el tiempo para disfrutarlo, después de todo, yo no era joven, y peor aún, sentí que me estaba acabando, algo dentro de mí me estaba matando poco a poco, y como quien sabe mis pensamientos, una sombra me habló, me prometió exterminar mis miedos, me prometió vivir por siempre y lo único que tenía que dar era mi vida de familia… no podría ver más a mi hijo y debería quedarme en esta Isla para gobernarla de acuerdo a los designios de la sombra, el tiempo pasó, y yo sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo, mi fuerza no era la misma y se me entregó la promesa de aumentar mi tiempo al tener el corazón del verdadero creyente, y enfrascarme en esa búsqueda es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

* * *

><p>En este pozo, junto con el único amigo en este pozo para desatar la mayor maldición de todas, en la cual yo viviría para siempre y regentaría todo, volvía a dejar el poco amor que alguien alguna vez había tenido por mí por un poco más de vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Y es que, ¿acaso alguien sabe lo que se siente en la muerte?, porque después de hacer tantas atrocidades, no irás al paraíso que todos quieren conocer, y no tengo opción de arrepentirme ya que necesitaría una eternidad para resarcir mis males, no… no quiero experimentar la soledad de la muerte, el frio abrazo del ángel que lleva a los muertos hacia su último destino, eso no está entre mis planes, porque el dolor que experimenté cuando me sentía morir antes de ser Peter Pan era horrible, pero el de la muerte sé que es mucho mayor, de eso estoy seguro.<p>

* * *

><p>Huyo solo una vez más a esperar que los que he hecho dé sus frutos, y de la nada siento como algo me atrapa, estoy regresando a mi cuerpo y tengo un último enfrentamiento con mi hijo, al que alguna vez quise dar un futuro mejor y terminé obligándolo a una vida igual o peor a la mía, el oscuro era ahora mi hijo, una maldición, pero al final, es mejor ser el oscuro a enfrentarse a la escalofriante mirada de la muerte.<p>

Necesito evitar que rompan mi maldición, el último momento lo vivo enfrentándome a mi hijo, es fuerte, pero él incluso teme a la muerte, noto su titubeo, pero no contaba con algo… frente a nosotros quien debería ser mi nuera y mi nieto, el oscuro sin corazón tenía algo que yo nunca tuve… alguien por quien vivir, él vivía, yo apenas escapaba de la muerte, y con una última frase y yo en mi forma humana me entregué a la muerte.

Su mirada escalofriante, su abrazo frío, su soledad, no significaron nada cuando comprendí que había desperdiciado toda mi vida huyendo de la muerte en lugar de vivirla junto a quienes me quisieron, y allí, frente al trono del juicio me sentí preparado para aceptar mi destino

Aprender a vivir y controlar mi depresión para dejarme moldear por el destino… pero a mi manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… se acabó… no sé qué tal les pareció, todo malo tiene una razón para serlo, y de una u otra forma tiene que ver con el miedo a cualquier cosa.<strong>

**Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
